Sötét Angyal Az eltitkolt harmadik évad
by Ylorian
Summary: Ames, Max és Alec ökörködnek. Jelzem egy értelmes jelenetet nem tartalmaz, tömény hülyeség...
1. PropProgo Előszó A kulisszák

A kulisszák mögött.

Max révetegen állt a torony tetején, észre sem véve a mögé osonó nindzsa bérgyilkost. Szórakozottan elővett táskájából egy banánt és roppant érzékien elkezdte majszolni.

A nindzsa nyelt egyet, pedig mindig is utálta a banánt. Aztán Max leharapta a végét.

A nindzsa összerándult, és cselekvésre szánta el magát. Max mögé osont, hogy fel… vagyis leszúrja a lányt.

Ekkor telefoncsörgés zavarta meg. Idegesen kapott a saját telefonjához, és kardjával sikeresen hozzá szögezte a lábát a tetőhöz.

Max felvette a telefonját.

- Cindy! – kiáltott bele vihogva. - Hogy vagy csajszi? Oh képzeld, én most láttam egy olyan cuki kis rucit.

A nindzsa feszülten állt, aztán próbálta kirángatni a lábából a kardját. Amikor végre sikerült, hátra tántorodott, és legurult a tetőről. Sikoltozva, kalimpáló végtagokkal zuhant le. Valami isteni szerencse folytán, egy halom karton dobozra zuhant, és egy-két kisebb zúzódással megúszta. Ernyedten sóhajtott föl, amikor meglátott valamit megcsillanni. A saját kardja zuhant lefelé, és egyenesen felé zuhant.

Sikítva kapta az arca elé az egyik karton dobozt.

Percekkel később, mert csak kinézni a doboza alól. A kard pontosan fél centire kerülte el, a legkényesebb holmiját. Hálásan felsóhajtott, és szeretetteljesen megsimogatta a Gameboyát.

OOOOOOO

- Oh, az jó – mosolygott Max, szórakozottan ledobta a tetőről a banánhéjat. – Azt imádom. Joshuaval megint baj van? Akkor azonnal megyek.

OOOOOOO

A nindzsa fájó tagokkal tápászkodott fel, féltően magához szorítania kincsét. Alig lépet le lábával a karton dobozok halmáról, amikor valami csúszósra lépett, és orrán száján landolt. Rémülten kapott a Gameboyához, ami darabokra tört.

- Nnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! – sikoltott föl. – Ez vért kíván! – szorította ökölbe a kezét.

OOOOOOO

Max alig lépett be az ajtón, egy rendkívül dühös rendezővel találta szemközt magát.

- Jessica! Menj és beszéld rá Kevint, hogy csinálja szerep szerint!

- Mi történt James? - kérdezte ártatlanul.

A rendező helyet viszont egy alacsony fickó válaszolt, az egyik svédasztal mellől.

- Az, hogy a két tőmondatát Shekaspiere magasságokba emelné.

- Ugyan White ne piszkáld már – legyintett Jessica.

A kis fickó összerándult.

- Ezerszer mondtam, már hogy a nevem Martin Cummins! Ames White csak egy szerep!

- Pontosan úgy, mint a We All Fal Downban – jegyezte meg Jensen Acles.

- Pontosan – bólintott Marin.

Jessica pár pillanatig nézte.

- Te drogozol? James! Martin drogozik! Te jó ég azonnal el kell küldeni elvonóra – oda ugrott férfihoz, és ingénél fogva megrázta. – Marty! Le kell szoknod! Nem végezheted egy koszos WC padlóján! Dobd el a tűt!

Martinról hárman szedték le a megvadult Jessicát.

- Nah, ebből elég, megyek a lakókocsimba!

Ahogy távozott, James Cameron vöröslő arccal fordult a lányhoz.

- Nem kopnál le végre róla? Hetente húzódik vissza a lakókocsijába miattad! Nem beszélve Michaelről! Ami óta szakítottál vele, egyfolytában bőgni kezd, ha meg lát.

- De ha hozzá érek a vírus megöli…

Öt perc múlva Jessica, Jensen, Martin és Kevin nézték, hogy viszik el a már alig hörgő James Cammeront.

- Gratulálunk Jessica – jegyezte meg szúrósan Kevin. – Akkor ki fog most rendezni?

Minden szem Martinra szegeződött.

Az rémülten pislogott körbe, menekülési útvonalat keresve.

- Nem, azt nem! Amikor legutóbb belepofáztam, megfenyegetett, hogy a forgatókönyvírókkal össze hozat Gabrielelel!

Jensen megértően bólogatott.

- Szerintem húzunk haza.

- Csatlakozom! – csapott le az ötletre Martin. – Különben is Brandy mindjárt értem jön.

Erre a fél stáb előkapta a Penthause egy régebbi számát.

- EZERSZER MEGMONDTAM MÁR, HOGY NEM FOGJÁTOK DEDIKÁLTATNI BRANDY PUCÉR KÉPEIT! – üvöltötte vöröslő fejjel Martin.

Mindenki eltette, csak egy szempár meredt rá reménykedve.

- Te se Jensen!

- Most miért? Olyan jó nő. Csak miatta nézem a Baywatch Hawaiit!

- Szeretnél még színészkedni? – mosolygott rá túlontúl kedvesen Martin.

- Öhh… igen.

- Jó, mert még egy ilyen, és szólok a bulvár lapoknak, hogy titokban Elton John koncertekre jársz. És oda a szép fiúi Imised!

- Azt ne! – kiáltott föl kétségbe esetten Jensen. – Azt a szégyent nem bírnám ki!

- Na azért! És most megyek.

Alig lépett ki a stáb férfi tagjai izgatott vitába kezdtek.

- Hogy a fenébe tudja megtartani ezt baromi jó csajt?

Az egyik stájliszt lány válaszolta meg.

Pirulva állt előttük.

- Nos, tudom, hogy nem lett volna szabad, de meglestem egyszer átöltözés közben. Nincs azaz idióta, aki elhagyná. Mert olyan erős, és olyan szép, és… és… Oh, olyan tökéletes.

- Jesszus! Ez az a csaj, aki ellen távoltartási végzést rendeltek el! – kiáltott föl döbbenten Valeri.

Az rémülten kapkodta a fejét.

- Nem, ugyan… Miből gondoljátok? A szekrényemben nincs semmiféle szentély. Gyertyákkal, képekkel, fehérneművel… És nem ülök órákat a hálójára néző fa ágain, és…és… a feleségének, annak a ribancnak küldött gyűlölködő levelekhez sincs közöm.

Jensen óvatosan megbökte Kevin oldalát.

- Te? Szóljunk a zsaruknak, vagy had szenvedjen, azaz irigy disznó, aki még egy aláírást is sajnál tőlünk?

Kevin egy pillanatig gondolkozott, aztán…

- Semmi ilyesmire nem gondoltunk.

A lány felsóhajtott, és az egyik műanyag pohár után nyúlt.

- Ugye ebből ő ivott? Csak azért kérdem, mert újra hasznosítás meg minden…

Kevin és Jensen egy öntetűen vigyorgott, és be fogták a tiltakozni akaró Valeri száját.

A lány elvitte a poharat, és Jessica összecsapta a kezeit.

- Az újrahasznosítás jó dolog.

Mindenki rezignáltan felsóhajtott, és mindenki szétszéledt.

- Mi van? Most mit mondtam?

- Semmit Jess. Szokás szerint.

- Jah, akkor jó.

OOOOOOOO

James Cammeronnak egy hónapjába telt mire felépült a gutaütésből. Óvatosságból viszont távol tartotta magától Jessicát.

- Nos végre visszatért uram.

- Nem Craig, nem lehetsz főügynök, ha Martin meghall a filmben – dörzsölte meg a halántékát James. – Így is sokat haladtál a ranglétrán.

Craig dühösen csörtetett el, de még oda vetett egy dühös megjegyzést Kevinnek.

- Csak egy kicsit kellet, volna még megroppantanod, és enyém a szerep!

- Pacifista vagyok – vont vállat. – És különben, is a pali hajlékony. Marha könnyen hajlott így is.

Craig dühösen vágtatott ki, majdnem fel lökve az éppen belépő Martint és Jessicát.

- Rohadék! – vette oda Martinnak.

- Ennek meg mi a baja?

- Csak a szerepe – vont vállat Jensen. – Apropó. Hogyhogy Jessel jöttél?

- Eltévedt a folyosón.

- Már megint?

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy csinálja – mondta rezignáltan James. - Na jó, kezdjük. Mindenki a helyére!

- Lehetne, hogy senki nem cseszi el? – kezdte Martin. – A múltkor is 16szor vágtak falhoz.

- Kaszkadőrnek is profi vagy – nyugtatta meg James. – Kibírod.

- De valaki négyszer is palát tett a karton közé. Nagyon fájt.

- Akkor kapsz fájdalomcsillapított.

- De hát – Martin próbált lehető legnagyobb szemekkel, és a legártatlanabb képpel nézni rá.

- Húzzál dolgozni!

- De… - próbálkozott utoljára.

- Ki öregedtél már ebből, hogy ártatlan képet vágok, és mindenki elnéz mindent.

- De…

- Húzzál dolgozni, de nagyon gyorsan, vagy olyan durva jelenet íratok veled meg Gabrielelel, hogy attól koldulsz!

- Jól van na. Azért még nem kell kiabálni. De tényleg nem lehetne, hogy…

James ütésre emelte a kezét, és Martin behúzott nyakkal lépett le a forgatás irányába.

OOOOOOO

- Nah, hogy sikerült? – kérdezte meg Jensen, ahogy a közelükbe ért.

- Megint elhajtott – legyintett Martin. – Pedig tuti, hogy valaki az életemre tőr.

- Bizony, vannak áruló jelek – értett egyet együtt érzően Valeri.

- Például amikor valaki, mérget tett a kávédba.

- Szerencsére Jessica itta meg. Azóta ilyen hülye – sóhajtott Martin.

- Vagy amikor megpróbáltak azok a motoros fickók… - kezdte Jensen, de Martin félbeszakította.

- A helyedbe nem hoznám szóba! Te tényleg majdnem rosszul jártál!

- Ok – pirult el Jensen. – Tényleg ne emlegessük.

- De ott van az, amikor majdnem rád zuhant az a reflektor.

- Pár centi és végem. De az a szegény statiszta – sóhajtott föl Martin. – Szegénynek már örökre csorogni fog a nyála, és csak béna korházas sorikban játszhatja a strokos beteget.

Erre mindannyian összerándultak.

- Na jó kezdjük. Segítettek ellenőrizni a díszletett, hogy nem igazi? – kérdezte Martin félve. – Rám fognak lőni! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, amikor színész társai különböző átlátszó okokra hivatkozva távoztak. – Szemetek vagytok!

OOOOOOOO

Martinnak kicsit remeget a térde, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy valaki rá fog lőni. Még, hogyha az a valaki Jensen is, vaktölténnyel lövöldöz, de az is köztudott volt, hogy Jensen egy rinocéroszt is nehezen találna el távcsöves puska nélkül.

De arról hogy kapjon egy golyóálló mellényt James hallani sem akart.

Így kénytelen volt védtelenül kiállni.

Jessica révetegen bámult előre.

A stáb türelmesen várta, hogy végre felfogja, forgatás van.

Kevin pár perccel később nyakon vágta, végtére is, hülyébb már nem lesz tőle.

Jessica a szerepe szerint egy pisztolyt fogott volna rá, de sikeresen elejtette.

Kevin rezignáltan felsóhajtott, és valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy „Hogy lehet valaki ennyire antitalentum."

Martin lehajolt, hogy segítsen neki, és egy ACME feliratú inga-penge zúgott el felette.

- Tessék itt van, te idióta – nyújtotta át a pisztolyt és közelebb lépett a lányhoz, és egy akna robbant ott ahol az előbb állt. – Nem lehetne, hogy nem kúrod el megint? Már egy hete ezt az egy jelenet veszzük!

Jessica kerek szemmel nézett rá.

- Tényleg? Én azt hittem, hogy már a harmadik részt forgassuk…

Kevin és Martin ijedten ugrottak félre, a Jessicará rontó James Cammeron elöl, de a nyaklevest mégis Martin kapta.

- Ezt most miért? Nem is mondtam semmi hülyeséget – háborgott az inzultált.

James vicsorogva fordult hozzá. Pár pillanat múlva Martin nyöszörgő labdává gömbölyödve feküdt a földön.

- Mond csak, vannak olyan klasszis melleid, mint Jessicának?

- Nincsenek… - nyögte Martin vérző szájjal.

- Akkor? És fogd be a pofád vagy szólok a bevándorlásiaknak! Most csináljátok rendesen, vagy leszerződtettem Arnold Swerzen…Swizrin… szóval a Terminátort, és úgy szétrúgja a seggeteket, hogy egy hétig ülni sem tudtok!

- Nincs is pénzünk rá – akadékoskodót Martin. – A Fox megvonta támogatást…

James megragadta a nyakát.

- Mit nem értesz azon, hogy kussolj? Talán rajzoljak folyamat ábrát? Vagy esetleg elmagyarázzam?

Martin rémülten megrázta a fejét, és próbált nem megfulladni.

- Kezdjük a forgatást, de ha még egyszer elcseszi valaki, én magam taposom ki a bel… akarom mondani a sza… illetve a szuflát belőle.

Mindenki nagy nehezen rendezte a sorait, csak Craig verte a fejét a falba, hangosan üvöltözve az ACME termékek rendkívüli silány minőségéről, és egyes lejárt szavatosságú taposóaknákról.

4


	2. Kalandorok ne kilméljetek!

Ames nagyon komoly, (de tényleg) arccal áll Maxék előtt. Egy fegyvert fog rájuk.

Logan és Alec aggódó arccal néznek rá, de Max arcán éhes vigyor jelenik meg.

- Helló… fiú!

- Mi a…?! – hördült föl, amikor a lány dorombolva bújt hozzá, és a nyakkendőjét kezdte bontogatni.

Alec kárörvendően vigyorgott rá biztonságos távolságból.

- Maxben van macska DNS-is. És mit csinálnak a macskák háromszor egy évben?

Whitenak a pillanat tört része alatt tudatosult a lényeg. Vöröslő arccal próbálta lefejteni magáról Maxet.

- Sicc! Rossz cica! Sicc, sicc! Húzzál már innen!

- Ugyan már… szexifiú…

- Anyád!

- Ugyan miért? – búgta Max. – Hisz mindketten felnőttek vagyunk…

- És testvérek!

- Szerinted a macskáknak számít ez? – vigyorgott immár Logan is.

Whitera már teljesen rácsavarodott Max és megrántotta a nyakkendőjét.

- Na idefigyelj! Vagy megteszed, vagy elterjesztem rólad, hogy Túl a barátságon rajongói klub tagja vagy!

- Nem is!

- De szerinted ez érdekelni fogja a pletykát?

- Nem érdekel, akkor se. Azért se!

- Mi van? Te nem szereted a szexet? Pedig nagyon jó érzés… - mosolygott rá sokat mondóan Max.

- De, csak az a bajom, hogy veled kéne…

Ames rezignáltan sóhajtott, miközben Max még szorosabban bújt hozzá, és hangosan dorombolt.

- Nem ez van a forgatókönyvben – panaszkodott Logan.

- Te panaszkodsz? – nézett rá csúnyán Ames. - Te nem is vagy benne, ebben a jelenetben.

- Nem? – lepődött meg Logan. - Akkor bocs. TC-ben találkozunk – köszönt és eltűnt az egyik sikátorban.

- Akkor hol is tartottunk?

- Ott annál a résznél, hogy azt mondom, hogy segítek meg keresni Sandemant, hogy megtudjam az igazságot – mondta az NSA ügynök a felhevült Maxel nem törődve.

Alec kérdően nézett Amesre.

- Miért kéne hagynunk, hogy csatlakoz hozzánk? Csak egy jó indokot mondj.

- Mert ez van a forgatókönyvben – húzott elő egy A4-es méretű füzetet a semmiből.

Alec is előhúzott egyet, csak az övé rongyos és piszkos volt.

- Hányadik oldalon? – kérdezte pirulva, miközben a lekváros oldalakt próbálta szakítás nélkül szétszedni.

- 26 oldalon, 7-es sor – készségeskedett Ames.

Max továbbra is hangosan dorombolt, szorosan Ameshez bújva. Ames már rég feladta, hogy levakarja magáról a tüzelő lányt.

- Szerintem ugorjuk át azt a részt, amikor rábeszéled Maxet, mert szerintem, úgyis igent mond – nézett Alec Maxre.

Ames helyeselt.

- Szerintem is. Kezdjük ott, hogy Max azt mondja, hogy "Gyere, elviszünk TC-be, de ha cseszekedsz kicsinálunk."

- Oké, nekem megfelel. Gyerünk Max! Mond! – unszolta Alec.

Max azonban oda sem figyelt rá. Továbbra is Amest ölelgette.

Ekkor egy sztentori hang szólt közbe.

- SZÁLJ LE RÓLA, ÉS MOND AZT A KURVA SZÖVEGET!!!!!

Max ijedten nézett körbe.

- Isten szólt?

Valahol olyasmi hang hallatszott, mint ha valaki egy forgatókönyvet vágott volna a földhöz.

- IGEN, ISTEN. DE MOST MOND AZT KIBASZOTT SZÖVEGET!!!!!

Max gyorsan lemászott Amesről.

- Nyenyenyennye! Hehhehehhehhe!!! – nevette ki Ames Maxet.

- Gyere, elviszünk TC-be, de ha cseszekedsz kicsinálunk – mondta gyorsan Max, ijedten pislogva az ég felé.

Az égen egy hatalmas csészealj jelent meg. Fényei pontosan rájuk irányultak.

- Jé, de szép – mosolygott Max.

Ames és Alec összenéztek. Egyszerre kezdték lapozgatni a forgatókönyvet.

- Ez nincs benne!!!

- Mi franc ez?! – kiabálták egy más szavába vágva.

Egyre erősebb szél kavargott körülöttük, ami a ruhájukat cibálta. A következő pillanatban egy űrhajó belsejében találták magukat.

Egy apró barna nyálkás bőrű lény jelent meg előttük. Hatalmas fekete csillogó szemeit rájuk szegezte.

- Üdvözöllek titeket földlakok – mormogta mély dörgőhangon.

Alec csak egy uhh-t tudott kinyögni, Amestől pedig egy ernyedt integetés futotta.

Max azonnal előre hajolt.

- Jajj de cuki vagy! – nevette. – Hát nem cuki? – fordult hátra feléjük.

- Hát nem – vágta rá Ames.

A lény csúf arca elkomorult.

- Azért vagytok itt, mert segítségre van szükségünk.

Ames azonnal tiltakozni kezdet.

- Á-á! Én egy UFÓ csaj sem csinálok föl!

- Nem arról van szó, de tulajdon képen…- gondolkozott el a lény. – Lányok! Gyertek be.

- Nem! Nem! Szó sem lehet róla! – tiltakozott egyszerre Ames és Alec.

Ekkor az ajtón hat gyönyörű nő lépet be, hiányos öltözékben. Karcsúak és mellesek voltak, és szempilláikat hevesen rebegtették a két férfi felé.

A két férfi nyál csorgatva nézték őket. Egy mást kezdték ütögetni.

- Látod őket?

- Cicik! Cicik!

- Micsoda cicik!

- Én alattuk akarok meghalni!

- Héhé! – fortyant fel Max. – Az előbb velem nem volt kedved! Milyük van, ami nekem nincs?

- Kettős nemük- jegyezte meg halkan az űrlény.

Ames és Alec egyszerre léptek hátra.

- Pfúj.

- Undorító – nyekeregte az űrlény. – Mi ezért szoktunk földieket elrabolni. De ti nem ezért vagytok itt. Lányok, mennyetek, ma nincs dolgotok – intett a csalódott lányoknak. A lányok vettek egy éhes csalódott pillantást a két férfira.

- Akkor mi a dolgunk? – kérdezte Max undok mosollyal az arcán.

- Nos a dolgotok az, ami szokott: megmenteni a világot. Ugyan hiszen ti vagytok a CSK1!!!

- Tévedésbe vagy, mi a DA vagyunk – világosította fel Ames.

Az űrlény elkomorult.

- Nos ez gond. De tudtok bunyózni?

- Asszem – mondta Alec kelletlenül.

- Konspirálni?

- Jelen – emelte fel a kezét Ames.

- Van köztetek nő?

Ames végig mérte az önelégülten vigyorgó Maxet.

- Mondhatni.

Max durcásan nézet rá.

- Akkor jók lesztek ti is.

- Oké, de mit kell csinálnunk? – erősködött Ames.

- Azt később majd megtudjátok.

- Miért később? – nyavalygott Alec is.

- Mert azt mondtam! Vagy elő kerül a nadrágszíj!

Ames megszeppenten fojtotta a felháborodását.

- Aszed félünk tőled? – vagánykodott Alec.

Ames óvatosan meg bökte.

- Inkább hallgass. Családban nőttem fel. A nadrágszíjtól érdemes félni.

- Komolyan? – hajolt közelebb Alec.

Max is helyeslően bólogatott.

- Az nagyon rossz, bár egyes helyzetekben, egész élvezetes.

- Mit kell félni egy nadrágszíjtól? – csodálkozott Alec.

- A nadrágszíj akkor kerül elő, amikor átjön anyukád egy-két barátja, és neked…

Max megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, nem akkor. Akkor amikor, nincs pénzed és gyorsan kell szerezned…

- Oké, ti mi a francról beszéltek? – csattant fel értetlenül Alec. – A nadrágszíjjal elverik az embert! Tényleg mi az, amit akkor kell csinálnod a nadrágszíjjal, amikor anyád barátai átjönnek?

- Mi? – pislogott pirulva Ames. – Semmiről. Nem lényeg. Inkább mi az, amikor nincs pénzed?

- Az? Szintén semmi.

Ames kezet nyújtott Maxnek.

- Ezt megbeszéltük. Mindkettő semmi.

- Akkor most el mondom miről van szó – húzta ki magát az űrlény.

- Most?! – kérdezték kórusban.

- Később van nem?

- Végül is….

- Nos az történt, hogy lopni akartuk a HBO csatornát, amikor egy nagyon undorító felvételre bukkantunk…

- Paris Hilton szex videójára?

Minden szem Amesre vetődött.

- Csak tippelek – vont vállat.

Az ufó megrázta a fejét.

- Annál is rosszabb volt. Ezen egy videón, csomó undorító dolog volt, egy nagyon dagadt nő, aki éppen borot…

- Ne mond ki! – sikították egyszerre.

- Szóval sejtitek, aztán kimászott a kútból az a gonosz kislány… és jött egy hívás, hogy 7 nap, és meghalunk.

- És ez mikor volt? – kérdezte Alec.

- 6 napja. Ezért kelletek. Vissza kell mennetek a Földre és megölni.

- De akkor nem mi kellünk nektek – csapott a homlokára Ames. Keressétek fel Antony Lapigla öcsét a Seven Days-ben. Visszautazik 7 napot az időben és meggátolja, hogy megnézzétek.

Az űrlény elhúzta száját.

- Ő már hamarabb látta, mint mi.

- Oh… csak egy ötlet volt.

- Nos akkor vissza is küldlek titeket- már készült megnyomni egy közeli konzolt, amikor Ames közbe szólt.

- És ha nem? És ha nem tesszük meg?

- Összezárunk a lányokkal.

- Holnapra halott lesz a ribanc! – vágta rá Ames.

Az űrlény elégedetten bólintott.

OOOOOOOOO

Ames az állát vakargatta.

- Hát ez nem kukoricázik velünk.

- Hülye – morogta Alec, és kezével arrébb lökött egy kukoricát. A növény meghajlott majd ahogy Alec elengedte, Max arcába csapódott.

- Hé! - panaszkodott a lány.

- Ez egy kukoricára jó trükk volt – vihogott Ames tovább, ahogyan tovább haladtak a kukoricásban.

- Ames! Még egy kukoricás vicc, és meg ettem veled az első bokrot, ami a kezembe akad!

- A kukorica száras növény, nem bokros….

- Anyád!

- Nahát ti milyen okosak vagytok, ezt nem is gondoltam volna…

- Na mit mondtam – húzta ki magát Ames.

Alec végig mérte Maxet, majd egy fitymáló pillantást vetett Amesre.

- Ne túráztasd magad, nem rád gondolt. A lepkékkel beszélt

Ames csalódottan eresztett le.

Ekkor kijutottak egy tisztásra, ahol a kukoricák le voltak hajtva.

- Gabonakörök - vakargatta az állát Ames. - Vajon mit ábrázolhat?

- Gőzöm sincs – vont vállat Alec.

Max közéjük furakodott.

- Szerintetek köze van a Manticorhoz?

- Ugyan – horkant fel Ames. – Ez nem a Lost! Itt nem függ össze mindig minden mindennel.

- Igazad lehet.

Az égről lenézve a kukorica mezőre, a gabonakörök egy mantikor rendkívül pontos vonalait mutatta.

- Akkor menjünk, a házhoz, valahol ott lesz a kukoricás mögött – bökött előre Ames,

Alec megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, nem. Arra - bökött a másik irányba.

- Vagy éppen arra – mutatott egy harmadik irányba Max.

- O-oh – suttogta halkan Ames. – Azt hiszem eltévedtünk. Ez rossz nekünk, nekem…

Percekig némán álltak, nem néztek egymásra sem.

- Nos akkor mit tegyünk most? – kérdezte tétován Alec.

Ames körbenézett.

- Esetleg megpróbálhatnánk megkeresni a házat.

- És mégis hogyan?

- Öööö…- nyújtózkodott Ames, de nem tudod a kukoricák felé nyújtózkodni. – Max merre menjünk? – fordult hirtelen a lányhoz..

- Arra – indult meg a lány valamelyik irányba.

Alec felháborodva nézett Amesre.

- Ez most mire volt jó?

- Majd meg látod, de most kövessük, mielőtt elvesztjük, és kereshetjük őt is – indult a lány után.

Alec lehorgaszdtotta a fejét, és fájdalmasan dörzsölte a homlokát. Miután beletörődött, abba, hogy nem hallgatnak rá, követte őket.

Egy laza két órás gyaloglás után megtaláltak egy nagyon régi pajtát.

Alec döbbenten nézett az önelégülten vigyorgó Amesre.

- Hogyan? De hogy…? Hogy csináltad?

- Ez pusztán csak a hülyék szerencséje.

Alec hümmögött.

- Hmmm…hmmm.

- Menjünk be!

Ahogy beléptek a pajtába, látták, hogy rég elhagyatott. A régi elavult munkagépeket vastagon fedte a por, és a pókok vastag hálót szőttek az alkatrészek közé.

Ames és Alec Maxet küldte előre a biztonság kedvéért, hátha a gonosz kislány rájuk támad.

A pajta belső részén megtalálták a kutat, de valami meglepő volt körülötte. Pontosabban sok meglepő dolog.

A kút körül legalább két tucat különböző korú gyerek állt. Üveges tekintetüket Rájuk szegezték. Velük szemben egy tizenhat év körüli, amis ruhába öltözött fiú állt. Kezében egy hatalmas vértől csöpögő kaszát tartott.

- Elnézést – szólította meg Ames. – Nem itt lakik a gonosz kislány, akit a kútba fojtottak?

A fiú először csak nézett rá, majd készségesen válaszolt.

- Melyiket keresik?

- Miért több is van?

A fiú bólintott.

- Persze. Ott van az a kislány, akit az apja dobot a kútba, de őt már feleslegesen keresik, mert az Örökség kicsinálta. Vagy maguk a videós kiscsajt keresik?

Ames és Alec egyszerre bólintottak.

Max egy a falon lógó kaszát kezdte el piszkálni.

- Ő vagy 150 mérföldre lakik innen, a szomszéd megyében.

- És hogy jutunk oda? – kérdezte Alec, míg Ames elrángatta Maxet a veszélyes mezőgazdasági eszközöktől, miután a kasza leesett a falról és fél centire kerülte el Ames fülét.

A fiú előrébb sétált, hogy ki tudjon mutogatni az ablakon.

- Ha átvágnak azon az erdőn, eljutnak a régi Vorhouse táborig, ott majd Mr. Kruger útba igazítja magukat. De közbe esik D. Rakula vendég kastélya, ahol biztosan kapna szobát alkonyattól pirkadatig.

- Köszönjük, de ti kik vagytok? – kérdezte meg Ames.

- Mi? – hökkent meg a fiú. – Mi Kukor Ica gyermekei vagyunk! – vágták rá kórusban a gyerekek.

- És hol van az anyátok? – hajolt közelebb Max mosolyogva, tökéletes rálátást adva a fiúnak a melleire.

- Ott – bökött oldalra egy dundi nőre.

A nő egy hintaszékben ült és egy pulcsit kötött. A szék jobb oldalán egy halom pulcsi feküdt, a baloldalon pedig egy nagy kupac gombolyag.

- Oh, hello! – nézett fel rájuk. Aztán vissza is tért a kötéshez.

Ames és Alec összenéztek.

- Akkor mi most mennénk is – hátráltak, és a karjánál fogva elrángatták a tiltakozó Maxet, aki meg akarta nézni mi van a cséplőgép belsejében.

5


	3. Rémálom kirándulás

Miután Ames és Alec egy-két oktató célú pofonnal lecsendesítette a hisztériázó Maxet. Elindultak az erdei úton, amit a fiú mutatott nekik.

A lány durcásan dörgölte fájó pofiját. A két férfi mögött kullogott, és a legsötétebb dolgokat kívánta nekik, amit csak fanfic írók csak kitalálhatnak.

Az erdő egy csöppet sem nyújtott szívderítő látványt. Göcsörtös ágaival és torz pofákra hasonlító kérgeikkel a mesebeli szörnyekre emlékeztette őket. A fák között a sötétség egy olyan fajtája, honolt, amit még az ö speciális szemük sem látott át.

Ames percekig vizslatta az erdőt, majd hátra pillantott a háta mögött, hogy lássa a napot, amint az a kukorica mezők fölött elindult lassan lefelé.

- Biztató- siklott a tekintete vissza az erdőre. – Kb. három óránk van alkonyatig.

Max arcán széles mosoly jelent meg.

- Pont, mint Dorothi az Ózban.

Alec kérdően nézett Maxre, majd Ameshez hajolt.

- Akkor Max a madárijesztő – súgta oda halkan, hogy Max ne hallja.

Ames erre felnevetett, és rögtön szembe találta magát Maxel.

- Te most rajtam nevetsz?

- Nem! Nem! Dehogy is! – tiltakozott a férfi. – Én soha nem gúnyolnálak ki. Csak nagyon jópofa, amit mondtál.

A lány arca megenyhült.

- Jaj, az nagyon jó. Mondjak még ilyeneket?

Ames vetett egy kosza pillantást a Max háta mögött vihogó Alecre. Sunyi vigyor terült szét az arcán.

- Persze. Alec is szívesen hallaná.

Az X5-ös abba hagyta a röhögést. Dühösen nézte Amest, majd vonásai torz vigyorba torzultak, ahogy Max karon ragadta és csicseregve az erdő felé vonszolta.

Ames zsebre dugta a kezét, és egy vagány félmosolyal az arcán indult meg utánuk.

Egy keskeny ösvényen haladtak, és az út menti bokrok sötétségéből vörös szempárok meredtek rájuk. Időközben Ames is felzárkózott hozzájuk, idegesen pislogva a bokrok felé.

- Neked meg mi bajod van? – vette oda neki Alec Max másik oldaláról.

- Csak ez a hely pont olyan, mint a régi sulim.

- Miért? Itt is mindenki a te seggedet akarja szét rúgni? – viccelődött Alec.

Ames egyet értően bólintott.

- Részben, de a suli mögötti erdő is így nézett ki.

- Jah, akkor már értem. De mi ez a furcsa zene? – nézett körbe a zaj forrása után kutatva.

- Várj, megoldom – lépett oldalra Ames. – Hé! Ti ott! Húzzatok már el! Senki nem kíváncsi a nyikorgásotokra! – kiabált az útszélén játszó zenekarra.

A zenekar mellett egy tábla díszelgett. Rajta a „Minden idők legjobb horror zenéi". A rezes banda morgolódva szedte össze a hangszereit, és elindult az erdő mélye felé. Párperccel később vadmorgások majd torz sikolyok hallatszottak az irányukból. A sikolyokat elégedet csámcsogás váltotta föl.

- Kösz, így már sokkal jobb – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Alec. Hátra hajolt és Max mögött oda súgta a férfinak. – Vele nem tudsz mit kezdeni?

Ames elő húzta a pisztolyát.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Alec. – Más?

- Elvehetem feleségül is.

- Biztos?

- Tényleg, azt tényleg nem akarom – húzta el a száját Ames.

Max felkapta a fejét.

- Mit nem akarsz?

- Öööö… eltévedni megint? – vágta rá.

Max bólintott.

- Én sem.

Alec és Ames egymásra vigyorogtak.

Alec a halántékához emelte a mutatóujját és a szemét forgatta. Ames egyetértően röhögött.

– Hé fiúk! – állt meg Max.

– Mi van? – kérdezte Ames.

–Az meg ki? – bökött előre a lány.

Előttük az úton egy görnyedt hátú anyóka sétált feléjük. A hátán egy ócska zsákot cipelt, ami a szagából ítélve tele volt ételmaradékokkal és szeméttel.

– Te vagy a mesebeli rőzsehordó anyóka? – csodálkozott az anyókára Ames, ahogy az odaért hozzájuk.

Az anyóka ráemelte ráncos képét.

– A nagyanyád térde kalácsát! Hát hülye vagy, drága fiam?! Nem látod, hogy nincs nálam rőzse?!

Ames sértetten nézett az anyókára.

– Mindig ilyenkor tűnik fel a rőzsehordó anyóka, akinek „Adjisten öreganyám"-mal kell köszönni és kapunk jutalmat.

– Köszöntél?

– Nem – pirult el Ames.

Akkor egy nyamvadt Sport szeletet sem kapsz!

– Oké, de akkor te ki vagy? – kérdezte Max.

– Én? – húzta ki magát az anyóka. – Magyar kisnyugdíjas!

Mindhárman egyszerre szisszentek fel.

– Szegény anyó – sóhajtott együttérzően Alec. – És mi még azt hittük, hogy T.C.-ben rossz.

– T.C.? – nyekeregte az anyóka. – Terminal City? Én is odatartok! Merre van?

Max megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tudjuk, eltévedtünk.

– De Seattle-ben megtalálod – segítette ki Ames.

– Kösz a segítséget – mormogta az asszony és tovább battyogott az úton.

– Hogy itt milyen furcsa emberek vannak – jegyezte meg Max. Két társa helyeslően bólintott.

Ahogy az öregasszony tovább indult, azonnal mással kezdtek foglalkozni. Alec és Ames Max-el, aki egy mérgesszömörce-ággal kezdett hadakozni.

– Most mi bajotok van? – nyavalyogta a lány a két férfinak, akik tüntetőleg három méternél közelebb nem voltak hajlandóak megközelíteni. – Ez csak egy bot!

– De milyen bot, te szerencsétlen?!

Max zavartan pislogott.

– Milyen?

– Szömörce… Ahol ér, pokolian viszketni fog – magyarázta meg a lehető legegyszerűbben Ames.

A lány ránézett a kezében tartott botra.

– A büdös! – vágta a bokrok közé. – Most mit csináljak?

– Be kell kenni krémmel – ajánlotta Alec.

– Viszont gyógykenőcsünk az nincs – világított rá a dolog hibájára Ames.

Max durcásan lódult meg az úton.

– Ó, haver! – sóhajtott Alec. – Ez az út kurva hosszú lesz.

Ames vállat vont, majd ő is elindult. Alec is beérte őket és némán haladtak tovább.

Az erdőből különböző ijesztő hangok szűrődtek ki. Visongások, sikolyok, sikoltások és susogások.

– Ez az erdő kezd rohadtul idegesíteni – sziszegte Ames egy nagyon közeli vonyítás után.

– Nem kéne megnézni? Hátha bajban van – kérdezte meg Max és már indult is volna, de Alec visszarántotta.

– Soha ne hagyd el az ösvényt! – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően Ames.

Max feltápászkodva leporolta magát.

– Jól van, na!

– Gyerünk tovább – kommandírozott Alec.

Max óvatosan az erdő felé somfordált, de tekintete találkozott a társaiéval, és némán megindult utánuk.

Félóra múlva megérkeztek egy öreg kastélyhoz. A kastély mellett egy tábla hirdette: „Szoba kiadó".

– Ide bemegyünk, asszem… - motyogta Ames, ahogyan végignézett a sötét, komor váron, ami az éjszakai holdfényben tornyaival egy ugrásra kész fenevadra emlékeztette a halálra rémült, túl nagy fantáziával bíró utazókat.

– Kopogj be – unszolta Alec Amest.

Az Ismerős dühösen visszavágott.

– Egy francokat! Kopogj te!

– Én aztán nem – rázta a fejét az X5-ös.

– Én sem, az biztos.

Tekintetük ekkor Max-re siklott.

A lány maga mögé nézett, majd, amikor nem látott maga mögött / nem látott ott senkit, kérdőn magára bökött.

Ames és Alec bólintott.

A lány felsóhajtott. Szomorú arccal feltrappolt a lépcsőn, megragadta a denevér formájú kopogtatót és megdöngette vele az ajtót. A denevér ájultan hullott le a kopogtatóról.

Az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt.

Mindhárman egyszerre ugrottak hátra a látványtól.

Az ajtóban egy alig 1 m 10 centis lény állt. Zöld, nyálkás bőrét fekélyek borították. Bal szeme reménytelenül szemlélte az orrnyergét. Őszes, kevés haja boglyasan ült meg koponyáján. Zöldesfekete ruháját minden valószínűség szerint állati eredetű foltok borították. Körülötte pár döglégy repkedett.

– Mi van? A szüzeket hátul fogadjuk – gurgulázta.

– Mi szobát akarunk – vágta rá Ames.

A torz fickó elmosolyodott.

– Aha! Egy kis éjszakai szórakozás!

Ahogy egymásra néztek, elfintorodtak.

– Három szoba kell – mutatta három ujját felemelve Ames.

– Csak egy szobánk van. 80 dollár lesz.

Hátrahúzódtak, hogy megbeszéljék siralmas pénzügyi helyzetüket.

– Nálam van 76 dollár és 8 dollárnyi apró – tájékoztatta őket Ames.

– Nálam csak 15 dollár van – nyújtott előre pár összegyűrött bankjegyet Alec.

Max vállat vont, ahogy várakozóan ránéztek.

– Én csinos vagyok, nekem nem kell pénz.

– Rendben, akkor én adok 70 dollárt, te 10-et – mondta Ames.

Alec egyetértett vele.

Összedobott pénzüket odaadták a nyálkás képű fickónak. Az elmarta Ames kezéből a pénzt és sietve átszámolta. Arca mosolyra húzódott, kivillantva szemfogait.

– Kerüljetek beljebb. A nevem Igor. Írjátok be a neveteket és a vércsoportotokat.

Ames körbepislogott az előtérben. Mindent vastagon fedett a por és egy méteres pók közeledett felé.

– Iiiiiikkkk!! – sikította és sarkon fordulva belerohant egy hatalmas pókhálóba. – Segítség, segítség, gyorsan, siessenek!

Igor jelent meg az egyik kezében egy székkel, a másikban egy ostorral.

– Rossz Fido! Rossz! Menj innen! Ne edd meg a mosdatlan idegent!

– Anyád a mosdatlan, puliszkafejű!

A pók ezer csillogó szemeit a vergődő Amesre vetette, majd visszahúzódott fészkébe.

– Hülye őrző-védő pókok – dohogta Igor, miközben Alec és Max kiszabadították Amest. – Mindig megeszik a vendégeket.

– És mondja csak, miért csak egy szobájuk van? – kérdezte Alec.

– Mert ma jön haza D. Racula fia. Őt ünnepeljük ma.

– Ez csodás hír – ujjongott Max. – Biztos nagyon boldogok.

Igor úgy nézett rá, mint egy tébolyodottra.

– Nem. D. Racula azért költözött ide Erdélyből, hogy férfit faragjon a fiából anélkül, hogy azok a buta, korlátolt parasztok befolyásolnák.

– És sikerült? – kaparta le magáról a maradék pókhálót Ames.

Igor megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, sajnos nem úgy sikerült, mint szerette volna – elindult kacsázva a lépcsőn. – Véletlenül Billy Elliot óráira ment be.

– Az kellemetlen lehet – jegyezte meg Ames, bár nem nagyon volt fogalma arról, ki is az a Billy Elliot, csak meg kellett őriznie a látszatot, hogy ő a legokosabb a társaságban.

Az bizony - vezette végig őket Igor egy hosszú folyosón. – D. Racula nagyon sokat szégyenkezett miatta… Áh! Itt is volnánk… - állt meg egy tölgyajtó előtt. – Itt hajtották végső álomra D. Racula szeretői a fejüket – vihogta.

Ames és Alec gyanakodva összenéztek.

Maxnek azonban felkeltette a figyelmét, ami azért volt érdekes, mert egy ideje nem mutatott agyműködést.

– Tényleg? És sokan voltak?

– Rengetegen – Igor egy kulcscsomót kapart elő ruházatából, az egyik kulcsot a zárba illesztette és az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt. – Az ünnepség 10 órakor kezdődik, szívesen várnak titeket a vacsorára.

A szoba berendezése a 16. századot idézte és a por mennyiségéből ítélve akkor is rendezték be.

– Csak egy ágy van! – kiáltotta felháborodottan Ames.

– De egy jó széles ágy! – Igor kicsámpázott. – Nyugodjatok békében – húzta be maga után az ajtót.

Max ásítva kinyújtózott.

– Aludjunk!

– Rendben, de csak egy ágy van!

– És aztán? – értetlenkedett Max.

– De mi mindketten fiúk vagyunk! – bökött Amesre Alec, rávilágítva a probléma okára.

– Majd alszom középen. Nagy ágy, egy hétig nem találkozunk benne.

– Az egy dolog, de én veled sem akarok egy ágyban aludni. Ez ellentmond az elveimnek. Nem alszom egy ágyban az ellenséggel –fintorgott Ames. – Főleg amióta rám másztál.

Max vállat vont.

– Pillanatnyi fellángolás volt – mosolygott ártatlanul. – Biztosíthatlak, hogy már elmúlt – nyalta meg az ajkait és cinkos kacsintásokkal ajándékozta meg társait.

– Ezek után végképp nem fogsz velünk aludni – jegyezte meg Alec ingerülten.

– Oké, azt megbeszéltük, hogy ki nem alszik középen, de azt még most sem, hogy ki fog az ágyban aludni.

– Mi hárman! – vágta rá a lány.

– Anyád!

– Anya nem fog. Elég érdekes lenne… - Max elhallgatott, ahogy egy ököl csapódott az arcába.

Ames pislogott.

– Ezt nem kellett volna, de legalább csend van.

Alec vállat vont és megmasszírozta sajgó öklét.

– Untam a hülyeségeit. Idő?

Ames megnézte az óráját. Arca elkeseredett vigyorba torzult, majd nevetni kezdett.

– Mi van?

Ames alig tudott megszólalni a röhögéstől.

– Fél 10 van! Félóráért veszekedtünk.

Az X5-ös végigmérte az ájult, ezáltal csendes és teljesen elviselhető Maxet.

– Nem baj, akkor is megérte.

Ames lassan rendezte az idegállapotát és felegyenesedett.

– Szerintem nézzünk körül – vetette fel az ötletet.

Alec egyetértett vele, de a lassan ébredező Max közbeszólt.

– Basszus, már megint mi történt? – masszírozta meg sajgó arccsontját. – Feltétlenül pofán kellett vágnod? – kérte számon az X5-öst. – Te jó ég! – nézett körül a szobában. – Lepra egy szoba.

– Csak játszd a szereped – sziszegte oda neki Ames.

– Oh, bocs. Tényleg, mit keresünk itt?

– Nem emlékszel? – kérdezte óvatosan Alec. Volt egy rossz érzése, és ahogy Amesre pillantott, látszott, hogy a férfit is ugyanaz foglalkoztatja.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a lány. – Egészen addig, amíg meg nem ittam a kávéját. – bökött Amesre. – Elmondhatnátok, mi folyik itt – tápászkodott fel.

– Csatlakoztam hozzátok, amikor elraboltak az UFÓ-k, hogy felbéreljenek minket, hogy öljük meg a videós gonosz kislányt. Letettek egy kukoricamezőre, majd találkoztunk Kukor Ica gyermekeivel, akik útbaigazítottak minket, de mivel túl messze van, ajánlották ezt a fogadót, ahol alkonyattól pirkadatig szállást kapunk. Most körül akarunk nézni, mielőtt kezdődik a tulaj, D. Racula fiának, Rockynak az üdvözlő bálja – hadarta egy szuszra Ames.

A két X5-ös elismerően mérte végig.

– Öcsém, mekkora tüdeje van – suttogta Max Alecnek.

– Akkor indulhatunk? – sétált az ajtóhoz Ames.

Max azonnal követte.

– Remek, kíváncsi vagyok, hol vagyunk.

Ames vékony ujjait a kilincsre fonta. Óvatosan lenyomta, majd lassan nyitni kezdte. Az ajtózsanérok fülrepesztő nyikorgásba kedztek. Ames nagyot sóhajtott, majd egyetlen mozdulattal feltépte az ajtót.

Max óvakodva kidugta a fejét a folyosóra.

A folyosón pár fáklya világított így elérve, hogy horrorfilmbe illően váltakozzanak a sötét és világos részek.

– Tiszta – suttogta, ahogy kilépett az ajtón. Intett társainak, hogy kövessék őt.

– Tiszta? – nyekeregte valaki mögöttük. – Ezt kikérem magamnak! Ez több évszázados por!

Mindhárman megfordultak, hogy lenézzenek Igor rendkívül dühös képére.

Max döbbenten nézte és a szemeit dörzsölgette, hátha azzal le tudja törölni Igor ocsmány képét.

– Oh, apám!

– Tessék tisztelni – folytatta Igor – vagy szólok a Horror Világszövetség Szakszervezetének.

Max kérdőn nézett hol Amesre, hol Alecre, hol pedig a már számára is ocsmány Igorra.

– Nagyon szép az elrendezés – próbálta menteni a menthetőt. – Igazán, igazán… - kereste a megfelelő szavakat, de minduntalan az „ocsmány" tolakodott a fejébe – … horroros – mondta ki végül fintorogva azt a szót, amit a legkevésbé talált bántónak.

Igor arca megenyhült.

– Jól van, most kövessetek, a Gazda már vár titeket – vihogta idiótán, ráncos, karmos ujjait összedörzsölve. – Gyertek drágaságaim, gyertek.

– Gyerekek – súgta oda halkan Ames Maxnek és Alecnek – nekem van egy nagyon rossz érzésem.

– Mint az erdőben? – súgta vissza Alec.

–Nem, mintha valami iszonyatos jönne. Valami, ami tényleg sokkoló, mint amikor Wendy elcitált egy Bich Pritsckoncertre.

A gondolattól mindannyian összerándultak. Csak remélni merték, hogy nem lesz annyira iszonyú.

Igor bevezette őket egy aprócska 10x10-es szobába. A helyiség egyszerű volt, pusztán csak a képkeretek és a gótikus bútorzat volt aranyozott, az eredeti Faberge tojásról nem is beszélve.

– Ez a Gazda egyszerű vendégeinek fenntartott fogadószoba. Elnézést – hátrált ki sunyin vigyorogva Igor – foglaljatok helyet.

– Ez a D. Racula igazán gazdag lehet – nézett körbe Max.

– Nagyon – jött egy kellemes hang mögülük. Megfordultak és szembetalálták magukat vélhetően D. Raculával, a vár urával. Vagyis inkább az úrnőjével. A nő magas volt, hosszú hollófekete haja a derekát verdeste. Tejfehér bőre szinte világított, arcában sötét szemek villogtak, telt ajkaiba hófehér szemfogai mélyedtek. Ruhaként egy aerobikdressz-szerű, mélyen kivágott ruhát viselt. Combjait fekete harisnyába bújtatta, lábára combközépig érő, fekete bőrcsizmát húzott. Vállaira éjfekete köpenyt terített.

– Maga D. Racula! – nyögte ki meglepődötten Ames.

A nő finoman biccentett.

– Igen, én. Mi járatban vagytok? Főleg ezen a dicsőséges napon.

– Tudjuk, hogy ma jön haza a fiad, de csak ma éjszakára kérünk szállást – kezdte diplomatikusan Max, kiérdemelve egy elismerő pillantást Amestől.

– Úgy látszik, helyrecsaptad az agyát – súgta oda Alecnek, aki azonnal önelégülten vigyorogni kezdett.

D. Racula a derekára tette karcsú ujjú kezét.

– Nos, tulajdonképp rendkívül boldoggá tesz, hogy idetévedtetek. Hiszen ma nem a fiam hazatérését ünnepeljük – vigyora szélesre húzódott, szemfogai kivillantak. – Ma avatjuk be a fiamat… khmm… a családi üzletbe és biztos vagyok benne, hogy az éjféli szertartáson részt vennétek.

– Ah – legyintett Ames – nem akarunk zavarni…

– Nem zavarnátok.

– És mi lenne, ha csak beugranánk, mert holnap korán kell kelnünk…

– Holnap már nem kell felkelnetek a szertartás után – D. Racula sötét szemei vörösbe futottak át és tekintetét Ames szemeibe mélyesztette.

A férfi megremegett a tekintet alatt, de megerősítette magát. Szemöldökét összeráncolta, hunyorított és vicsorgott, vagyis igyekezett a legcsúnyább és leggonoszabb arcával és tekintetével D. Raculára nézni.

Percekig bámulták így egymást, amikor D. Racula megnyalta az ajkait és egy csókot küldött a férfinek. Ames meglepődött és pislogni kezdett.

– Micsoda férfi – suttogta D. Racula. – pont mint a volt férjem, a Béla… - elrévedve nézett fel a falra, ahol egy festmény díszelgett. Egy lenyalt hajú férfi, ujjnyi hosszú szemfogakkal a szájában, ruhája akár valami 17. századi várúré, karjában egy átharapott torkú nővel.

– Biztosan nagyon kedves ember lehetett – jegyezte meg feszülten Ames.

– Oh, igen, az volt, de egy Van Helsing nevű fickó megölte. Akkor született az a jóslat, hogy visszatér az a férfi, aki maga is szörny, de mégis vadászik a fajtájára. Vele egy kiválasztott nő és lesz velük egy fickó, akit éppencsak megemlít…

Ames és Max idegesen pislogott egymásra. Alec sértődött pillantásokat szórt feléjük.

– Komolyan? Ez igazán izgalmasnak hangzik – feszengett tovább Ames.

–Persze, hogy az! Ha a kezeim közé kerül! – vicsorogta D. Racula és kivillantak szemfogai.

Ames, Max és Alec önkéntelenül is közelebb léptek egymáshoz. – Olyan elképzelhetetlen szenvedést bocsátok rá, amitől még a legnagyobbak is összeroppannak! – harsogta.

– Meg kell néznie a Túl a barátságon-t? – jött a rémült kérdés valahonnan az asztal alól.

D. Racula megborzongott.

– Szörnyű lesz, de nem annyira.

– Phühh! Ezt megúsztuk!

– De végig kell néznie a fiam emlékdiáit az ő kommentálásával! – gonosz kacaja visszhangzott a teremben.

– És abban mi a rossz?

D. Racula belátta, hogy belépője annyira hatásos volt, hogy vendégei egyhamar nem bújnak elő.

– Én már láttam, rohadt unalmas.

– Oh, akkor már értjük. Hé! Ki kezdett fogdosni? Max?

– Bocs, Alec, én Amest tapizom.

– Engem senki sem tapiz, csak valaki a dögszagú leheletével a pofámba liheg!

– Én nem lihegek senkire, és te, Max?

– Én sem. De ha én nem téged foglak és nem is Alecet, és ha se te, se én nem lihegek, akkor nem vagyunk egyedül!

– Hörr…

– Gyerek! Ez már határozottan nem vicces!

– Nyugi Ames! Én sokkal jobban félhetnék! Max! Valld be, hogy te tapizol!

– Én nem! Apropó, mitől vagy ennyire bundás?

– Szerintem egyikünk sem bundás.

– Akkor tényleg van valaki az asztal alatt.

– Hörrg…

– Menjetek már arrébb! – egy csattanás hallatszott. – Nem férek és a lihegésből is elegem van!

– Mrrr, hörr, mrrr… - egy dühös morgás hallatszott.

– Asszem ez rossz ötlet volt, Ames.

– Ki kéne mennünk innen!

– Az indítvánnyal egyetértek! Kifelé!

Pillanatokon belül ismét D. Racula előtt álltak.

A nő letette a Vampirella egyik számát és feléjük fordult.

– Nos, mi járatban vagytok erre?

Ames egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, mit is mondjon, mivel az előéletük gyanúsan hasonlított a jóslatra. Jobb ötletnek tartotta, ha kimondja az első olyan hazugságot, amit öt perccel később el tud ismételni.

–Mi útikönyvet írunk az eltévedteknek.

D. Racula felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

–– Igen, a neve pedig Grandiozus útikönyv eltévedteknek. Mi vagyunk a társszerzők, akik végigjárják a vidéket, szállás után néznek és véleményt írnak róla.

– Aha, és mennyire haladtatok?

– Mi még semmire. Ma kezdtük el.

–Oh, értem. Akkor az első bejegyzésetek haláli lesz!

7


End file.
